Jacob Bishop
Main Character.Jacob Grey? Second son of Dain, younger brother to Durathor. Birth name is Jacob Bishop. Jannisary name is Solomon. Try writing Jacob as the character you want him to be, and then figure out how he ened up that way History Was recruited into Midden Jannissaries, along with Artos, but the organization was abolished after hundreds of years of service, while he is in the final legs of his training, while studying to be a historian for the jannissaries. and spends a great deal of time with the locals, and eventually befriending the northern trolls of Norderun, learns Trollish, becomes friends with Drom. Is enlisted into Thom’s services. Becomes fast friends with Kadeen due to their shared trait for women. Takes the name Pax and takes to wearing a mask(that is just a large theta sign) that shows only his green eyes. Hunts down people responsible for Thomas’ and Williams “deaths”. Takes up smoking Thom’s pipe.Stubbornly keeps doing what hes doing, then finds out Will is alive. Molly gives uncharacteristic speech on forgiveness and letting things go. Finds the last people responsible for capturing Will and thom and lets them go, after terrifying them. Retires Pax, by dropping the mask into water, which is later retrieved by Kadeen, who tells Dain that while it is possible and admirable to let troubles and revenge go undone, to a degree, it is impossible to let go of a part of yourself. So you must live with that part of you. Carves own pipe( ivory or wood?). Takes on firefly mal attitude after pax with hints of former self. Physical Appearance Thin build, svelte. Dark hair, steeley grey eyes, sharp chin. rangy, raylan esque, distinctly uncomfortable in his own skin. leonine. Inspiration somewhere between Raylan and Edward Kenway. Being bald is a trademark of the Jannissarys, so showcase their head tattoos. Jake shaves or doesnt based on his faith. As he grows older, he finds that he doesnt need to shave his head, but keeps the words shaved on his head close to heart. End result will be the older man with the beard from the far cry 4 trailer Personality Personality somewhere between and Dinozzo, with a bit of Raylan but maintains a JOhn watson stoicism about him from the outside. Smiles when he’s mad, a family trait. Is coldly polite. Cant tell a lie to Hannah. Favorite tactic is to insinuate himself in a group and unwind it, before laying havoc. Loves to have quiet, slow conversations, gets it from William(who just likes to talk). Has hard time dealing with anger.Has an incident with killing someone. Ever since then, he warns his target that if he pulls his pistol, he’s going to shoot to kill (say it in very modern way, with a twinge of cowboy)Finds solace in churchs, even when he’s lost his faith.Holds onto his family because of memories he has of when he was little Midden agents were sent to kill the Jannissaries being trained, and so he’s feeling betrayed but confused by the Trium who he’s supposed to be eternally loyal to. The family only knows that the janissaries were disbanded, but they don't know that the trium turned on the Jans and tried to kill the next couple classes, managing to kill many to be jans. Conner hadn’t been ready to see his close friends get killed by the guards who had also been like family. Is really NOT a leader sort of person, but eventually grows into it. Is liberal minded but ruthless. Almost fully trained Jannissary. Initially joins with other former Jannissaries for vengeance, but the group is scatered and defeated. Leaves Jake with little taste for vengeance. Seeks the camaraderie and fellowship he shared with the Jannissaries, but cannot find it with his own family. Seeks nothing other than that. After Thom and Wills deaths, he takes their vision for a better future, which Hannah shares. Eventually goes back to his own faith in the knowledge that the Triust is a good thing, even if the Trium is not. Triust is not a god religion, but an ideals religion. Isnt an overachiever, and is envious of people who are generally excellent in all they do. Abilities and Skills Initially not a fighter, but turns out to be something of a natural at it through a trial and error process.Will stab someone and drag them to him. A lot of non lethal stabbing… Quotes Quotes: “WHATCHU GOT? WHATCHU GOT BITCHES?” laughing, while in a fight Talking to Hanna: You. SCARE ME. A LOT. And? And Im ok with that Hanna: My mother is going to kill you for this her and Connor Thug hits her Connor: ''I’m ''going to kill you for that “Just tell me what to do , and I will do it! I will do it exceptionally well, just tell me what to do!” “You told us we would be heroes! That we were the hope of the faith!” Relationships =Thomas and Connor= =William and Connor= Has McGee/Dinozzo relationship with Will. =Hannah and Connor= Hanna is love interest, who he has a teasing, competitive relationship,formerly pure hate. Relationship inspir by Cassandra and Cullen duo relationship. Possible Plot Points Finds solace in churchs, even though he’s lost his faith. His brother finds him in one, and talks to the brother who left when he was ten inside the stranger in his brother’s skin Headbutts someone and hurts himself instead. Stumbles around cursing and clutching his head Starts out a story looking for former Jannissaries like himself who aren't exactly doing good with their skills....